pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eevee
Eevee is the worst Pokémon ever. He shouldn't have been created. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime * Mikey's Eevee * Sakura's Eevee * Virgil's Eevee * May's Eevee * Serena's Eevee Eevee first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers. A little boy named Mikey was hiding the Evolution Pokémon from his three older brothers because they wanted him to evolve it. However, when Mikey's Eevee single-handedly defeated Team Rocket, they were able to accept the fact that Mikey wanted to keep his Eevee just the way it is. Ash 's longtime rival Gary Oak uses an Eevee of great quality that eventually evolves into Umbreon. May has an Eevee that hatched from an egg, which she used in Pokémon Contests all across the Kanto and Johto region. When May traveled to Sinnoh, she took it to Route 217 to evolve into a Glaceon. The Kimono Girls who first appeared in the Pokémon Gold and Silver games, also make an appearance with their Pokémon (all of which are evolutions of Eevee) in Trouble's Brewing. The youngest of the Kimono girls had an unevolved Eevee (the only of the sisters to have one), though it evolved into an Espeon later on in the episode Espeon, Not Included. Virgil has an Eevee who acts as a helper to Team Eevee. Serena also owns an Eevee who has a passion and talent for dancing, which later evolved into a Sylveon. Trainers with an Eevee * Mikey * Sakura * May * Virgil * Serena Games * '''Pokémon Yellow: Is the rival's starting Pokémon. * Pokémon Conquest: As the starter of the player's Pokémon. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red/Blue Rescue Team: Must be naive nature and female gender to become this Pokémon as the player. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky: Must be jolly nature and female gender to become this Pokémon as the player. Manga Pokémon Adventures In Pokémon Adventures, Red is in possession of an Eevee which had been experimented on by Team Rocket. As a result, it could transform back and forth from the three evolutions Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon along with its base form, allowing it greater tactical ability in fighting other Pokémon. Eventually, it evolved into an Espeon, losing its special ability to interchange abilities. Electric Tale of Pikachu In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, the character Mikey (who appeared in the anime episode: "The Battling Eevee Brothers") makes an appearance with his own Eevee and within the chapter that he appears in, Mikey attempts to prove to his brothers that he doesn't need to evolve his Eevee to win battles. Trivia * So far, Eevee is one of eleven Pokémon to have more than one evolution, and one of two to have three or more, and is the only Pokémon that has four or more. ** The other Pokemon with more than two evolutions is Tyrogue ** The other Pokemon that have more than one evolution are Poliwhirl, Gloom, Kirlia, Wurmple, Nincada, Clamperl, Burmy, and Snorunt. * "Eeveelution" is a common fan term for Eevee's evolutions. It originally wasn't recognized by Nintendo or GameFreak, however the term made an appearance in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, after its debut in the strategy guide for Pokémon Stadium 2. * Eevee was the first Pokémon that had a different evolution depending upon the time of day. * Its name is a palindrome, meaning its name is spelled the same backwards as it is forward. Only three other Pokémon share the same trait: Ho-Oh, Girafarig, and Alomomola. * Eevee, Poliwhirl and Gloom are the only three Pokémon that can evolve into several other Pokémon using multiple element stones. * Eevee's evolution beat each other in different ways. The only two that doesn't have a weakness against another Eevee evolution are Jolteon and Sylveon. ** Vaporeon is weak against Jolteon and Leafeon. ** Flareon is weak against Vaporeon. ** Espeon is weak against Umbreon. ** Umbreon is weak against Sylveon. ** Leafeon is weak against Glaceon and Flareon. ** Glaceon, Leafeon and Sylveon are weak against Flareon. * Espeon is the only Eeveelution that doesn't have a type advantage against any of the others. ** Umbreon is good against Espeon. ** Flareon is good against Glaceon and Leafeon. ** Vaporeon is good against Flareon. ** Jolteon is good against Vaporeon. ** Leafeon is good against Vaporeon. ** Glaceon is good against Leafeon. ** Sylveon is good against Umbreon. * All of the Eeveelutions have a base stat of 525. * An Eevee will be bonded to the player in Pokémon Conquest. * Eevee is the Pokémon with the most evolutions using elemental stones so far, being three. * In the Eeveelution chain, all Pokémon evolving from Eevee have "eon" at the end of their names. * It was the first Pokémon to be able to evolve by happiness in night or day, leveling up near the Mossy Rock or Ice Rock, and having 2 affection hearts in Pokémon Amie and knowing a fairy type move. * Eevee is the only normal-type starter Pokémon so far. * Despite requiring any Fairy-type move to evolve into Sylveon, the only Fairy-type moves Eevee can learn are Dazzling Gleam through the use of its TM and Charm through leveling up. ** However the TM Dazzling Gleam can only be obtained by defeating Valerie, the 6th Gym Leader in Pokémon X and Y and a well known Fairy-type user, who gives it to you after beating her in the Gym battle. **Also in Pokémon Sun and Moon, once your Eevee evolves into Sylveon, it can learn Fairy Wind. Origin Eevee has many mammalian traits, mostly traits with the fennec fox, citing their brush tail and lithe body structure. Eevee resembles a domestic puppy, while possessing some rabbit-like traits; namely its long ears and mane. It also shares traits with felines as well, as it has a short muzzle, possessed by all evolutions of Eevee. Etymology Eevee's name likely comes from the letters E-V, an abbreviation for the word "evolution". It's Japanese name, ''Iibui, ''literally means "evolve". * Nonetheless, Eevee was about to be named as "Eon" before the English games released. Gallery 133Eevee_OS_anime.png 133Eevee_OS_anime_2.png 133Eevee_AG_anime.png 133Eevee_BW_anime.png 133Eevee XY anime 4.png 133Eevee_Dream.png 133Eevee_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 133Eevee_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 133Eevee_Pokemon_Stadium.png 133Eevee_Pokemon_XD_Gale_of_Darkness.jpg 133Eevee_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 133Eevee_Pokedex_3D.png 133Eevee_Pokemon_Conquest.png Eevee-Manga.png Eevee trophy SSBM.png|The Eevee trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Eevee trophy SSBWU.png Support Eevee.png Eevee-GO.png ca:Eevee pl:Eevee ru:Иви uk:Іві Category:Eeveelution Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon with branched evolutions